Infiltration
by elenastarkiller
Summary: Katherine Pierce is a down on her luck actress. When a job opportunity arises, she knows she has to take it. Will she be able to keep up the ruse of being Elena Gilbert for a grand total of 100,000 dollars? AU/AH
1. Chapter 1

Katherine Pierce is not a morning person. Never has been, never will be. So when her alarm clock blares at seven in the morning, she slams her hand on the snooze button, groaning loudly. Why had she even set an alarm in the first place? Oh right…work. She moans again. Her daily job at California Pizza Kitchen helps pay the bills, barely. It's all she can find while she searches for acting gigs.

She's in the right place: Los Angeles, the city where the movie industry lives. And she has talent. She's Katherine Pierce, how can she not? It's just difficult. How is she supposed to stand out when she can't even afford to buy a single designer shoe?

Just as Katherine sits up in bed, she's greeted by the tantalizing scent of bacon, eggs, and Elijah Mikaelson, her very-attractive-but-way-too-responsible boyfriend. She smiles lazily at Elijah, holding out her arms for the plate of breakfast he's carrying.

"Mmm…I love it when you cook," Katherine purrs, placing the plate on her legs and digging in.

"I thought that the occasion deserved a special morning breakfast," Elijah responds, sitting next to her on the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"For my audition tonight?" Katherine responds. Elijah nods, kissing Katherine's temple as the woman scoffs in distaste. "Katherine Pierce doesn't do nervous. You should know better by now, Mr. Mikaelson," she grins, leaning in to kiss him.

As their lips meet, Katherine once again notices that there's no spark between the two of them. Sure, he can kiss—and obviously, so can she—but it had never been special. Never been life changing, or even a little exciting. Just your standard, everyday peck on the lips between two lovers. Katherine sighs in disapproval.

"Is something the matter?" Elijah questions, looking Katherine in the eye.

Katherine shakes her head. "If something were the matter, do you honestly think I'd keep quiet about it?" she sasses back, kissing him quickly once more before setting the warm breakfast aside and standing up to walk to the closet.

"Maybe I should skip work today," Katherine muses as she looks for her best audition outfit.

Elijah frowns at that. "You know we need the money, Katerina. How else are we to pay the rent for this apartment?"

Katherine rolls her eyes. "Oh, your mommy would bail us out if you would stop being so stubborn and take the money she so desperately wants you to have." Katherine stands in front of her full length mirror, holding a dress in front of her body. She frowns. Too conservative. She heads back into the closet.

"I do not need any charity from my mother. And neither do you," Elijah reminds her as he watches her walk away. "That is why we live here instead of in the Hills, as the rest of my family does."

"I didn't say we need it. I just said if we did, it wouldn't be a problem," Katherine snaps back, coming back out to the mirror with a short black number. "What do you think of this? Sexy enough to get the director's attention?" She turns to face Elijah, still holding the dress over her.

"You would look sexy in anything you decide to wear," Elijah says, getting off the bed and walking to her. Katherine cringes slightly as Elijah wraps his arms around her, kissing her neck. "This is the one, Katerina. The job we've been waiting for."

"I told you not to call me Katerina…" Katherine breathes softly as she moves her hair out of Elijah's way. "That name isn't who I am anymore." Katherine internally shudders as she recalls who she used to be: Katerina Petrova, a weak, helpless little girl who did idiotic things to get Mommy's and Daddy's attention. That girl died the day she turned sixteen.

Elijah pulls away. "I apologize." He looks at her for a second longer before adding, "Perhaps you should ready yourself for work."

"I don't need you to tell me what to do, Elijah," Katherine says, pulling off her negligee.

Elijah's eyes roam Katherine's body hungrily. "Later, we can celebrate your first successful audition together. I'll have dinner ready."

Katherine nods. "I wouldn't expect anything less." She puts on her disgusting work uniform and pulls her hair back. God, she needs a real job.

Katherine kisses Elijah on the cheek. "See you later."

Elijah smiles. "I love you."

Katherine walks out of the room quickly after Elijah's declaration of love. She knows that he loves her…it's just that she can't find it in her to say it back. There's something that just isn't right with Elijah. She knows that she's not going to end up with him. He's merely a fling. The fact that his family has ridiculous amounts of money is just a bonus. Not that Elijah would ever use the family funds. Katherine scoffs to herself as she gets in her car. Elijah is much too moral to ever take from his parents what they rightfully earned over the years. So idiotic. If her parents had had money like the Mikaelsons, Katherine would have stolen it all. Not like they wouldn't deserve it.

Katherine sighs. Dwelling in the past wouldn't do her any good. Shaking herself out of it, she starts her 1990s Honda Civic. _God, this car is so outdated,_ she thinks to herself. She needs to upgrade, and fast. She can't possibly be taken seriously in a car so old and broken down. On second thought, Katherine's entire life needs an upgrade. The crappy car, clothes, and apartment just simply won't do.

With that, Katherine speeds away toward her mundane job, hoping that perhaps her audition later will bring her the success she so desperately needs.

* * *

Tick. Tock. Tick. Tock.

The ticking of the clock is all Katherine can hear as she sits and waits for the casting director to call her in. Katherine pulls her black dress down and crosses her perfect, olive legs for the fiftieth time since she sat down.

Katherine glances around the room. It's typical for a waiting room. White walls, fold up chairs. A pitcher of water in the corner on a small wooden table with cups. The only difference from her other auditions is the lack of other people.

Katherine peers down at her phone. They were supposed to call her in over an hour ago. Maybe they forgot to cancel her? Maybe she has the wrong location?

Just as Katherine begins to lose hope, a tall, brunette woman opens the door to the waiting room. "Miss Katherine Pierce?" she calls gently. Katherine notices a French accent.

Katherine stands. "That's me," she replies, brushing herself off.

"This way," the woman orders, turning and walking out of the room. Katherine quickly follows the French woman, looking around the halls to better gauge her surroundings. There's nothing out of the ordinary that sparks Katherine's interest, just more blank walls and carpeted halls. Finally, the French woman reaches a door at the far end of the hall.

"Miss Flemming is waiting for you inside," the French woman says as she opens the door for Katherine.

As Katherine steps inside, the first thing she notices is the complete lack of any furniture. The room is entirely empty, save one chair in the exact middle of the room. Katherine walks toward the chair nervously, glancing around at her surroundings. Is this an actual job, or is it some sort of LA trap to kill her or something? Katherine bites her lip nervously and sits down, glancing up for some other sign of…well, anything.

Katherine jumps when the door opens again, revealing a petite, dark-haired woman barely old enough to be her mother. In fact…Katherine notices uncanny similarities between her and the woman. _This is getting creepier by the minute, _Katherine thinks to herself. She stands up immediately, needing to feel in some sort of position of power.

"You must be Katherine," the woman drawls. "My name is Isobel Flemming, and I already know you are perfect for this job." Isobel smiles warmly at Katherine, holding out her hand.

Katherine shakes Isobel's hand firmly, not wanting to seem weak. She arches a brow. "Perfect, you say? What exactly is this job?"

Isobel's smile turns sardonic. "Well, first of all, I need to make sure you're desperate enough for the job. Are you willing to commit a tiny little crime for a large sum of money?"

Katherine stares at the woman, once again freaked out. "You're going to have to give me details," Katherine retorts, on the defense. She straightens her posture, shifting in her stilettos.

Isobel laughs softly. "Don't you worry. It's not too bad of a job, I promise. I need you to impersonate my daughter, Elena." Isobel opens her purse, grabbing a handful of pictures and holding them out for Katherine to take.

Katherine snatches the pictures out of Isobel's hands. She gasps in shock. "This is her?" she asks as she flips through the photos rapidly.

Isobel nods. "I'm happy you understand why you're so integral to this plan," she nearly sing-songs.

Katherine stares down at the girl in the pictures. The girl is a spitting image of Katherine, minus the horrible taste in clothes and nasty straightened hair. Seriously though, those split ends would make Katherine lose her mind.

"You have my attention," Katherine finally concedes, looking back up at the woman. "Why do you need me to impersonate your daughter?"

Isobel smiles once again. "Well, you see, I'm having a bit of an issue with Elena. Her grandmother set up a trust fund for her…but she refuses to take the money. I want it for myself, and you're going to go get it for me."

Katherine scoffs. Rich people problems are so idiotic. "You want me to go to the bank and get the money? That's hardly a job."

Isobel laughs once again. "You can only access it with the signature of Elena's Aunt Jenna. You're going to go to New York and—"

Katherine holds up a hand to stop her. "Woah, woah. New York?" She shakes her head. "You're insane." She hands the photos back and turns to leave.

"You'll be paid one hundred thousand dollars for your efforts," Isobel calls out to Katherine.

Katherine halts in her tracks. She thinks back to her car, her clothes, her apartment...her life. She needs that money, and she knows it. Everyone who knows her knows it.

Katherine pivots back to face Isobel. "Alright. I'll do it. What do I need to know?"

**If you would like more of this story, please drop me a review! Hopefully, I have time to continue in the near future. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

Katherine has never felt this way. It's as if her insides are clenching together repeatedly, her heart racing. As she walks into a large, residential building on the Upper East Side with Isobel by her side, she fiddles with the new bracelets her new "mother" had given her. Her hair is now straight, her clothes now plain but expensive.

It had been difficult for her to break the news to Elijah that she was temporarily moving to New York City. She wasn't able to tell him the specifics of the job, obviously, but when she mentioned the payout, Elijah had become suspicious. He was happy for her, she knows that, but what brand new actress suddenly gets a high paying job that she can't talk about and forces her to move to New York for an indefinite amount of time? Elijah is a smart man, and Katherine is sure he and his questions will soon become a problem if this operation takes too long.

The two women walk into the elevator. Isobel pushes the penthouse button, then glances at Katherine. "You're going to be fine. They haven't even seen Elena since she was eight. Just be a normal, sweet girl. You're charming them, remember."

Katherine nods, staring at the door of the elevator. She gulps a little bit. Even if the couple hadn't seen the Gilbert girl in a long time, it didn't mean they wouldn't be able to figure out Isobel's plan. What if Elena had been in touch with them behind Isobel's back? It seems like something that could happen. It wasn't as if Isobel and Elena had the strongest mother-daughter bond, from what Katherine had seen so far. Katherine could be caught in a matter of minutes.

After an eternity, Katherine hears the ding of the elevator. She prepares herself by adopting a warm smile that feels foreign to her. Being genuine is the key to this entire game, but it isn't something she's used to. She's always been rather cold. She assumes an air of familiarity with Elijah, but it isn't anything very warm, at least in her opinion. She knows better than to trust others, and the only way to stay away is to put a wall between them and her.

The door slides open to reveal a rather young couple and a teenage boy. On the right is a woman with light, wavy hair, warm, hazel eyes, and a medium stature. She has a carefree smile on her face. Katherine guesses that this is Jenna, the woman who must give her access to the trust. Next to her is who Katherine assumes to be Jenna's husband. What had Isobel called him? Ray…Rich…Rick. That was it. Rick. The man is rather tall, with short, blond hair, dark, piercing eyes, and a rather judgmental look pointed toward Isobel. _They must have some sort of history_, Katherine thinks to herself. If anyone is going to find her out, she feels it will be this man.

The boy standing next to Rick is a fine specimen of man. Too young for Katherine, but those arms…she can't help but admire. The boy is also tall, with dark eyes and dark brown hair. He has a rather curious expression on his face. He continually looks Katherine over, as if surprised she actually exists. Katherine hopes that he and Elena aren't close, or there'll be a problem.

"Elena, look how you've grown!" Jenna smiles, reaching in to hug her niece. Katherine hugs back, hating the closeness of the moment but giving herself into it. She can do it, she's an actress for God's sake.

She forces out a little giggle. "Thanks, Aunt Jenna. You look radiant."

Jenna laughs. "You were always so polite." She looks over Isobel with what Katherine believes is the meanest look the woman can muster, which isn't saying much at all. "It's been a while, Isobel."

Isobel gives the woman a false, almost feline smile. "I thought it was high time Elena met her relatives again. It's been so long, and she's been pestering nonstop." She sounds annoyed, playing her role perfectly well.

Katherine sighs and responds timidly, "Mom, don't be that way, please. I didn't mean to inconven—"

Isobel cuts Katherine off. "Where's the sauvignon blanc?" She looks past Jenna and her husband toward the kitchen.

Rick rolls his eyes at her. "You never were one for pleasantries," he says to Isobel icily. Katherine shifts in her Converse, wishing that she had her stilettos back.

Jenna sighs. "Jeremy, can you take your Aunt Isobel to the wine, please?" Jeremy gives Jenna an angry look before nodding, leading Isobel away.

Katherine looks down at the floor, knowing that self-confidence must not be what Elena has much of, based on what she's seen and heard from Isobel.

Jenna takes Katherine's hand. "Don't worry about her. She's just bitter because she doesn't like the lifestyle Alaric and I have," she smiles warmly. She puts a hand on Katherine's chin and raises it a little bit, making Katherine want to flinch away. Is this family always so touchy feely? And her husband's name is Alaric? What the hell kind of name is Alaric?

Despite her discomfort, she nods, successfully getting rid of Jenna's finger on her face. "Thank you." She smiles nervously at her aunt, then glances to her uncle. "Thank you both for letting me come visit even though you don't like my mom. That is why she and I don't visit regularly, right?"

Alaric snorts. "That's only the beginning, unfortunately. Not your problem though, so don't you worry about it."

Katherine nods again, then prepares herself for her next statement. She had no idea how it would go, but she has to try. She has to get them to see that she is strongly against the woman they despise so much.

"I…I actually came here to ask you something."

Jenna and Alaric both look at Katherine curiously. "Ask away," Jenna smiles.

"I can't live with my mom anymore. She hates me, and I don't know why. I just…can I stay here for a little bit? I'm in college, but I can transfer. I'm not a minor, she can't stop me, and I just, I _can't _stay—"

As Katherine rambles, Alaric and Jenna glance at each other. Jenna nods at Alaric, a signal of her approval.

Alaric cuts Katherine off. "You can stay as long as you want. "Mi casa es su casa. Right Jenna?"

Jenna nods and smiles. "Welcome back to the family, Elena."

Katherine's lips form a large smile. "Thank you!" she says with a giggle, hugging them both. They seem to like touching, so she figures it's the right move. "I can't thank you enough." She pulls away and sighs. "Now I just have to break it to her…"

At that moment, Isobel comes back with a rather expensive bottle of wine. Jeremy follows behind Isobel, a positively annoyed face plastered on his face. He gives Jenna a glare as he passes into the kitchen. Isobel fumbles through drawers, searching for a corkscrew.

Katherine glances between her new "family", as if looking for a sign that this is the right time. Jenna gives Katherine an encouraging nod.

Katherine pretends to steel her jaw, walking over to Isobel. In reality, she knows exactly how Isobel will react. This is exactly what they had discussed in their first class plane seats.

"M-mom?" Katherine says, acting rather timid once again.

"What?" Isobel snaps, looking up at Katherine, her search for a corkscrew aborted for a couple seconds. Jeremy sees this as an opportunity to leave and gladly takes it, slithering away through the kitchen door.

"I think I'm going to stay here for a while." Katherine looks up into Isobel's eyes, her gaze scared but unwavering. Isobel glares right back at Katherine, as if trying to make the girl break and change her mind.

Isobel's voice drops. She doesn't want Jenna to overhear. "Do you honestly think that these people will accept you as family? You are trash, Elena. Dirt on their gold paved streets," Isobel whisper-yells at her daughter.

Katherine lets out a disbelieving gasp. "Well, I'll have you know that they've already agreed. I'm doing this, Mom. There's nothing you can do."

Isobel tries to death glare her daughter again before realizing its ineffectiveness. "Fine, Elena. Fine. But when they throw you out like last season's Prada, don't you dare ever come back to me. We are done." She puts down the bottle of wine and storms past Elena out of the kitchen.

Alaric and Jenna, ever the eavesdroppers, pull away from the doorway and pretend to have been engaged in another activity as Isobel comes out of the kitchen.

"I think I've overstayed my welcome," Isobel says to the couple, looking them over disdainfully. "Good luck with her. She's a horrible nuisance." With that, Isobel heads to the elevator and walks inside, disappearing out of sight.

Inside the empty kitchen, Katherine smirks to herself. Stage one, complete. And based on the work she's done today, she can't wait to begin stage two. This was going to be way more fun than she had anticipated.

_The Upper East Side has finally met its match_, Katherine thinks. _Me._


End file.
